Naruto: Legends Reborn Wiki
Welcome to The Shinobi's Legacy (NLS) Welcome to NLS! (Naruto: Legends Reborn), we are glad to have you come across our page and actually take a real gander at what is available! This is a Naruto roleplay group. This group is basically an alternative universe to the real Naruto anime, though the jutsus’s and techniques are mostly affiliated with the real anime, it is allowed to make a custom clan, or make your own custom techniques. The group at the moment only consists of Konohagakure, with the exception of hording different clans. In this time line due to it being an alternative universe, the characters from the anime CANNOT be used for anything story related. Meaning that Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, and all those characters we all have come to care and love about never existed in this Universe. This meaning each village is starting with their first ‘Kage.” Konohagakure will basically have just begun to settle and create its village as one of the few super powers. In this group we are aiming to make the fairest community possible, we are not looking to restrict anything as long as it is explained thoroughly, and actually makes sense there should be no issue approving it! Though the group is not based on the Anime Universe, it will still have some aspects that the real anime carries. For example, the Uchiha clan, Senju clan, Uzumaki clan, and many more clans that have been extinct will be allowed, but will be severely limited due to their low population on the anime. This is mostly to keep things fair from having 100 Uchihas walking around (I mean… who want’s that happening?) Rules These rules must be followed at all times, regardless of your position within the group. #'Respect all members. '''You will only get 2 chances within the group. Once both have been used up, you'll be removed from the group entirely. #'No God-modding. You can't make moves which are irrational and does not allow a person to react accordingly as stated in the rules of T1 roleplay. Resulting in this will give you the change to repost, but if you mess up on your repost your attack will be voided. #'No Autohitting. '''To ensure that everyone has the chance to avoid an attack, this rule has been created. This doesn't contribute to you placing an opponent in a difficult situation in which time is limited and therefore leaves them unable to dodge it. But you're not allowed to just hit someone in a post, as you must be making an attempt to land a hit in every post, unless a judge has allowed you to do so after reviewing the situation. #'No Meta-gaming. Don't use information you've gained outside of roleplay to gain an advantage in a situation. For example, if you're given advice on a situation, don't use that information in your post, as it will be obvious that you are using an outside source to repond to an attack. In other words, don't assume that you know the way to avoid an attack when it is clear that only your opponent knows the way. #'Please follow the layout as provided.' The format was created for a reason, don't break from it and decide to do something else with it. #'Report any problems to an administrator or moderator within the group.' There's no need to argue and cause a huge scene. If there's a problem direct it towards an admin on the wikia or a moderator on IMVU. If possible, seek out SoketsuKiyoshi on IMVU a.k.a. RamenNoodlesSoup on the wikia. #'Have fun!' It's the most important rule of life. Don't ruin your experienece by making yourself extremely overpowered. We just want you to enjoy the feeling of growing with your character and developing their abilities and stories. Important Pages Make sure that you read the following pages thoroughly and don't be afraid to ask questions if something isn't clear. Informational Pages *Clans *Jutsu *Shinobi Ranks *Shinobi Tools *Stats Templates * Shinobi Application * Icons * Clan Template * Jutsu Template * Tool Template Category:Browse